


Kookie is Sick

by sherlyn3798



Series: Love Me Tender - Jungkook fanfic [4]
Category: BTS FLUFF - Cheonsa Kim, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Caring Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fever, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Sad Jeon Jungkook, Self-Hatred, Sick Jeon Jungkook, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyn3798/pseuds/sherlyn3798
Summary: Kookie is sick and all of his members is looking after him.





	Kookie is Sick

Doesn't mean Jungkook can do anything, he's turning immune to sickness. 

  


Due to his busy schedule, separating the school life and idols life plus the preparation of the next comeback where they practised until it almost one in the morning, he woke up one day to a blocked nose, muscle pain and numb, he feels cold when he currently buried himself in a thick blanket and his head feel heavy and dizzy.

  


He can feel the thickness inside his nose and when he try to gulp his saliva, he felt as though his throat over dry, like he didn't drink water before going to bed when he indeed do that. 

  


Since when did he feel this weak? 

  


Jin knocked on the door before he stumbles inside the maknae room. Seeing the maknae still in bed with dazed eyes, he slapped his butt playfully to wake him up, "come on, Kookie get up or you will be late."

  


Jungkook want to tell the eldest that he's sick but dismissed it as he nodded and sat up suppressing the throbbing of his head and his sore muscles. 

  


"Hurry up and eat your breakfast," Seokjin said before going out of the room and the kitchen. He instantly think there's something wrong to their youngest member but shrug it off and almost shout when he saw Namjoon trying to make instant noodles... without water.

  


"Wait!! Give me that pot and sit somewhere far away from the stove," Namjoon only smile sheepishly as he handed the pot to the eldest and stride off to the chair farther from the stove.

  


Jungkook had to shut his eyes tight with small wince out of his mouth when he suddenly felt the immense throbbing of his head. He opened it and pulling deep breath when the pain over before looking at his state on the mirror. 

  


He grimaced silently with his state currently- he's a mess, a total mess. His face looks so pale, paler than Yoongi and he had dark circles on his eyes like he didn't sleep well which is true because they all came back at almost two this morning.

  


After brushing his teeth and washing his face as simple as possible, he entered the shower to rinse his sticky body. 

  


~

  


"Ayo, golden maknae~" Hoseok holler as he brought the boy, circling his arm on his neck before pulling him to the ground to sit next to him. 

  


Hoseok excited face changes after when he feel the abnormal hear from the youngest. His frown deepened as he put the back of his hand on Jungkook forehead before retreated back with a wince escaped his mouth. 

  


Jungkook almost giving in to the eldest touch before he realised what he had done before leaning away from the touch and look down, feeling shy of his sudden action. 

  


"Jungkook, here~" Jin scoop fried rice on the youngest plate with a fond smile. 

  


Unfortunately, Jungkook doesn't feel to consume anything right now. He stomach dangerously doing a marathon and the sight of food makes him nauseous. He still eat it though to not worried the eldest.

  


"Jungkook, are you sick?" Hoseok asked bringing the other's focus on the two. Jungkook glance at the others before shaking his head to answer Hoseok question. 

  


The action almost makes him whimper with the throbbing that becoming powerful he had to bite his lower lip hard to prevent the sounds out. He didn't realises he's been biting his lips too hard before Jimin hands slipped to his and break him from his thoughts. 

  


"You're sick, Jungkook. Why didn't you tell us?" Jimin said with a worried tone as frown printed on his forehead when he feels the heat from Jungkook arm where he's tangled his arms with. 

  


"I'm not- oh god~" Jungkook face turned green before he stumbled on his feet and to the bathroom. Seokjin dropped his spoon and run to check the youngest who is now kneeling on the toilet bowl, chucking his breakfast and stomach acid on the bowl. 

  


Yoongi watched with a sad smile before he retreated to the kitchen to grab medicines, leaving the eldest to be with Jungkook. 

  


The others can't finish their breakfast, mainly with the foul sound from the bathroom and worried for Jungkook.

  


Jimin get the school bag on the floor to the room while Namjoon is on the phone informing Jungkook's teacher of Jungkook situation.

  


After words of comfort and soft care of rub on Jungkook back by the eldest, after what feels like an eternity, Jungkook finally stopped throwing up. He leaned his forehead on Jin's shoulder and harsh breath on Jin neck make him worried more. 

  


"Let's get you clean up, baby?" Jungkook have no energy left as he only nod and let the eldest manhandled him. 

  


He didn't know why- maybe the fever makes him emotional or the feeling of being a burden and the guilt that he had to skip school- he sobs right there while letting Seokjin to wipe his face. 

  


Seokjin cooed before pulling him on his chest, whispering comfort words as he let the boy breaking down on his chest. He didn't bother the wetness of his shirt sticking on his chest as he swayed the boy to calm him down. 

  


"Let's changes to a comfortable clothes, should we?" Jungkook only nod but didn't dare to pull away from the eldest comfort as he let Seokjin dragging him out of the bathroom and to the bedroom.

  


"Hey, Kookie. I've made the bed," Yoongi said as he combed Jungkook hair and helped Seokjin laying the sick boy on the bed. Yoongi inform of the medicines he already prepared to Jin before going out of the room to give the two privacy. 

  


Seokjin only can sigh before taking his baggy sweatshirt and his Puma pant- which is twice bigger than the younger body but he knows it will give comfort to Jungkook. 

  


"Do you want to changes by yourself or let me help?" Seokjin asked as he walked closer to the maknae. 

  


"Hyung," Seokjin only mutter an 'okay' before helping him out of his school uniform and changes it to his clothes. Seokjin frown again when he felt his forehead before putting the thermometer on Jungkook's mouth. 

  


He takes it to his hand after a beep before sighing internally.

  


'39.9°C.. what a long day,' Seokjin thought before putting the device away and sticking the cool fever patch on Jungkook's forehead and helping him to eat his medicines before staying until Jungkook is fallen asleep, all he did with a fond smile on his face to calm Jungkook.

  


After checking twice Jungkook sleeping postures, he walked out of the room.

  


"Prepare for the worse," Seokjin exclaimed before receiving a groan from the others. 

  


Their youngest is sick and he will be the hardest to handle yet they prepared for that.

  



End file.
